Do i believe in love?
by TomateoQuintero
Summary: This is the OFFICIAL translation of "¿Creo en el amor?" created and written by Alejandra Karrera. All rights reserved.
1. Intro

"You'll never know the love", "Soulmates don't exist", "You won't know the love of your life"…

Hi, i'm Blaine Anderson, and i grew with my mother saying all of these words to me, maybe it's because of her ruined marriage: my father cheated on her.

I saw her suffering every night she stayed alone, but… How'd help a 6 years old child?

I couldn't do anything about it, i just sat next to her and held her, while she only said "never forgive cheating, NEVER EVER!". And that was the start of this facet of my life, that facet where i thought that love is stupid and isn't real.

Now i'm 16 years old and not long ago i came out of the closet, although i only had a "boyfriend" because it wasn't serious at all, at the end, we both realized that we were just friends, not a couple, it didn't hurt. The truth is when you have a couple at my age, that nothing lasts. I'm starting to believe that love isn't real…

What'd happen when Blaine, who grew with the expectations about love is a foolishness; at his first day at McKinley he knows the most gorgeous quarterback from the Titans and, though he thinks is "a platonic love and it's totally false", for the first time he feels connected with a person, but destiny's about to mess his life up and prevents him from being happy?


	2. Chapter 1

**MONDAY**

Blaine: *Awakened by his alarm* Shut up phone, i know it's time to wake up *Full of laziness he got up and took a shower, he put on a green shirt with pink stripes, a jean and his shoes, went down to the kitchen and there was his mom*  
MotherOfBlaine (**MOB**): Good morning sweetie *she stared at him* you look really handsome!  
Blaine: Sure mom *being sarcastic*  
MOB: Hey dare, you know you are. C'mon... have breakfast *pointing to the breakfast at the table*  
Blaine: Okay... *he breakfasted and left the home addressing to the school riding his bike, he promised himself to always use his bike at least once per week to go to the school. When he arrived the school, he went to the principal's office and got his locker and schedule (which was totally insane), he left and started to search his locker, when he found it he opened it and started to decorate it; he put a picture of him and his mother in their last vacations, a picture of The BackStreet Boys and a little diary; he kept some notebooks and closed his locker. Everybody looked to everybody in a weird way on their first day of school because for all of them, well... at least the newbies, everything was new... they told me he must to register on a Club, so he picked the Glee Club and he must do a sport; there was Football, Basketball and Soccer, he didn't like none of them, then he saw a list almost full which said: "Titan's Cheerios", he decided to register there, meanwhile he was doing it, there was a boy a little bit taller than him, brown hair, blue eyes and snow white skin (was like a dream to all the girls out there) staring at him, Blaine looked at him and he threw a little smile to him, making Blaine go back to the list with his face blushed like a tomato, Did he feel attracted to that guy?, he finished his registration and another girl came to register to the Cheerios, she seemed oriental because of his eyes.

Blaine: Hello, i'm Blaine *greeting with his hand*  
Tina: Tina, nice to meet you *stretching his hand* Are you gonna register for the Cheerios? *Blaine nodded* It shows that you are new here o seriously brave like me to register for the Cheerios.  
Blaine: Is that hard the training or a killer social status? *he asked a bit scared because he knew the blue eyed boy was still there and was still staring at him*  
Tina: Out there say the coach is really mean, you shall meet her, gotta got o class bout see you later, i like you Blaine *she was leaving but Blaine stopped her*  
Blaine: Hey, hold up *he approached Tina's ear* Do you know the name of that guy who's staring at me?  
Tina: *Turned looking for someone and returned her eyes to Blaine* W.. who? i can't see anybody looking at you.  
Blaine: *Turned to see the guy, but he wasn't there anymore*


	3. Chapter 2

Tina: Are you gay? *she asked because of the curiosity of Blaine*  
Blaine: Y..yes, but that's not the reason why i asked, i just felt … uhm… *he tried to find the perfect word*

Tina: "weird"? something like an upset stomach?

Blaine: Sure, do you think i'm sick?

Tina: *Laughs a little* No, silly… what happened to you is called "having a crush", an atracttion for him *she explained*

Blaine: How weird! *Pouting*

Tina: *Puzzled* Okay?

Blaine: Sorry, is… is that, uh.. i've never felt this before, i don't know, he's… *sighs* different.

Tina: Okay, then i leave you with your amorousness *she said touching his shoulder*

Blaine: Hey Tina, this is just… impossible.

Tina: Never say never… *She said and left him there*

Blaine: *He knew he maybe has a "chance", but he doesn't believe that love is everlasting, those things are passing* *He went to math class, everything were boring, until…*

Guy voice: Sorry Ms. Can i come in? *Asked the boy who stared at Blaine, the second realized who was him and looked nervous to his notebook*

Teacher: Mr. Hummel, you're 10 minutes late!

Mr. Hummel: Please Ms. Call me Kurt *Blaine was hypnotized with him, so.. that's the name of his "crush", is cute* I know i'm late, but is because coach Beiste was giving us indications… *Beiste? She's the coach of the Titans* So… Can i come in?

Teacher: Okay, go ahead… *For Blaine's luck, Kurt sat in front of him. Meanwhile Kurt was going to sit he was smiling to Blaine, Blaine just looked down.* Kurt caused so many things on him, things that nobody had ever caused. The other classes passed and Blaine only had one of five classes with Kurt and it was Math. That day Blaine went to his house thinking of Kurt , and ironically, Kurt went to his house thinking of that boy at the list…

**TUESDAY**

*** [When you see this, it's narration]

Kurt woke up hardly, took a shower and dressed up, nothing unusual, but he looked really gorgeous, all the morning he was thinking on the boy, in his home and at the school, but he couldn't think in nobody else… what is his name? He was wondering, he had French class, he got into the classroom and guess what? He met with those beautiful Green and Brown eyes, he sat right next to him…

Teacher: Bonjour école (Good morning students)

Blaine: Bonjour maîtresse, Comment étaient vos vacances? (Good morning Ms. How were your vacations?)

Kurt: Oui maître, avez-vous aimé pas nous voir pendant un certain temps? (Yes Ms. Did you enjoy not to see us for a while?) *Blaine was stunned because of the fluidity of Kurt's french, that was just what Kurt wanted to*  
Teacher: Very well, thank you guys… and no Kurt, i always enjoy to be with you guys…

The class continued normally, at the end, she left a task pairs, she organized Kurt and Blaine together, because of their fluidity with the french, both guys left separately, Knowing they gotta do the homework for the thursday and they gotta agree.


End file.
